This invention relates to paper roll holders particularly suited for supporting toilet tissue rolls and the like, but also suited for use with other types of paper rolls and the like. While the invention is described herein as relating to holders for paper rolls, the term "paper" is used in an exemplary sense to facilitate description of the invention and it is not intended to limit the invention, since the holders described and claimed herein can be used for rolls of other sheet material such as plastic or metal foil.